


Любовь, которую она не заслуживает | Love that she doen't deserve

by voltsvyak



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, F/M, I hope somebody will translate this fic, Keith & Lance are fem, Some OOC, yandere keith
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 00:39:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14705840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voltsvyak/pseuds/voltsvyak
Summary: Кейт любит Широ всем сердцем, но та душа, что связана с ее душой, не позволяет приблизиться к нему хотя бы на шаг.Kate loves Shiro wholeheartedly, but the soul that is connected by her one doesn't let her get closer to him.





	Любовь, которую она не заслуживает | Love that she doen't deserve

**Author's Note:**

> One guy who has read this said that he want to read the continue, so I'm confused a little bit.  
> Is it worth reading??
> 
> You can also read it [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6881257) :)

— Все как всегда превосходно, Кейт. Ты молодец!  
Брюнетка снимает наушники и улыбается. Ради этих слов стоило петь и вытягивать высокие ноты с больным горлом, стоило перебороть себя. Она выходит к Широ, который меняет настройки звука. Смотрит на его слабую улыбку, его руки, которыми он облокачивается на стол, старается запомнить каждую складочку на рубашке, каждый неаккуратный волос — Кейт хочет знать о любых изменениях Широ, чтобы потом озвучить это и быть одаренной приятным удивлением.  
— Что-нибудь еще? — В глазах девушки оживление и детская наивность. В голосе звучит хрипота, но она всеми силами подавляет ее. Она уверена: ему понравится ее стойкость и терпение.  
— Нет, на сегодня все. Ты и так хорошо поработала сегодня, — улыбается Широ чуть шире, и Кейт незаметно для себя краснеет от похвалы.  
Наступает неловкое молчание, в течение которого Кейт стоит у выхода с пальто и следит за передвижениями Широ. Его отчетливые шаги раздаются по комнате, но даже сквозь этот звук и шелест бумаг она слышит его ровное дыхание и тихое бормотание — так внимательно и долго она может вслушиваться и всматриваться в него.  
  
Вскоре доносится хлопок дверью, и на пороге прямо перед носом Кейт неожиданно, как вспышка, озираясь и обведя все широко распахнутыми глазами, появляется смуглая леди. Кейт задерживает дыхание, но она ее замечает, на миг вскидывает брови и в испуге округляет глаза, а затем расплывается в широкой улыбке.  
— О, Кейти, милая, ты тут! — она обнимает брюнетку. Да что обняла: всего-то едва коснулась ее плеч своими.  
— Л...Лаура? — удивленно спрашивает Кейт, прикасается к бокам и оглядывает ее, когда та отстраняется.  
Лауру как будто ведром воды обкатили: волосы прилипают к щекам и плечам, отдает прохладой, чувствуется сырость. Кейт ловит себя на мысли, что ей даже немного жалко подругу.  
— Ты уже уходишь? — шатенка обиженно надувает губки. Будь ее подруга парнем или хотя бы не влюбленной, то она бы точно схватила ее за плечи и поцеловала — а так хотелось лишь еще раз обнять девушку на прощание.  
— Нет, извини, я должна идти.  
— А жаль, жаль, — Лаура быстро весит свое пальто на вешалку. — Я хотела бы спеть с тобой еще раз. У тебя прекрасное сопрано!  
Кейт снова невольно краснеет. Она часто слышит похвалу и теплые слова от Лауры, но так и не может привыкнуть ни к этому, ни к тому, что она с такой легкостью говорит с ней, как будто они сестры.  
  
Кейт сложно привыкнуть.  
  
Она уже уходит, как видит что-то темное под пальто. Оглядывается, убеждается, что Лаура уже в студии, а Широ занят, и резким движением откидывает манжету пальто.  
_Зонтик_?  
Пальцы пробивает дрожь. Она едва касается его, и ее предположения становятся действительностью.  
Кейт машинально шагает вперед и выглядывает из-за угла. До нее доносятся короткие тонкие всхлипы, на фоне которых гудит голос Широ:  
— Ну что ты, ну. Нормально же спела, просто духу не хватило для этой ноты. Попробуй еще раз.  
Кейт закрывает рот рукой и оседает на пол.  
  
Она  _вряд ли_  привыкнет.  
  


***

  
  
Репетиция за репетицией, запись за записью проходят лучше, но чересчур быстро. Кейт проводит меньше времени с Широ.  
— У тебя драгоценный голос, и его надо беречь для концерта. Постарайся не говорить слишком громко и одевайся потеплее, чтобы не хрипеть, — в который раз говорит он, с улыбкой глядя в ее глаза.  
Она чувствует, как теплеет ее лицо... и как сильнее сдавливает грудь. К горлу подкатывает ком лишь от мысли, что это может быть лицемерие, простой и единственный способ избавиться от нее.  
Все чаще Лаура приходит раньше Кейт, и все чаще Лаура воркует и откровенно тупит:  
— А как лучше здесь? — она тычет пальчиком в часть текста и жалобно смотрит на брюнетку.  
Кейт бы с радостью сломала ей этот пальчик, а лучше голову, чтобы она больше не мелькала поблизости, чтобы  _она исчезла_.  
— Это не нужно пропевать долго. Здесь надо резко понизить интонацию.  
Кейт резко сует руки в карманы и сжимает ладони в кулаки — она даже чувствует, как ногти вжимаются в кожу.  
— Спасибо, ты лучшая! — Лаура обнимает ее и заваливает комплиментами о том, какая она прекрасная, как она ей помогла и что она лучше всех.  
Кейт не поддастся этой лести.  
  


***

  
  
Кейт чувствует себя бесполезной. Третьей. Лишней. Все попытки вскрыться заканчиваются перебинтованными руками и слезами. Она не может сдерживать это. От одного смеха Лауры становится легко, но потом эту легкость накрывает подкатывающие тошнота и отвращение. К чему все эти любезности? Кейт любит Широ, и на этом все. Ей никогда не понравятся лицемеры и эгоисты вроде Лауры.  
Такие люди никогда станут счастливыми.  
Такие люди не заслуживают счастья.  
  
Чем чаще Кейт думает, как избавиться от Лауры, тем меньше заморачивается на том, как провести с Широ больше времени. И такие мысли посещают ее, но она сразу же пытается переключиться на что-нибудь другое, чтобы не было так больно.  
  
И она решила причинить боль  _ей_.  
  


***

  
  
_Прости, Лаура, но это все твоя вина._  
  
Сегодня Кейт берет с собой темный пузырек. (Мало ли.)  
Надо выкинуть Лауру из головы, из своей жизни, из жизни  _Широ_.  
  
Она уже в студии. Просто оставила контейнер с едой на столе. Так увлечена "пением", что даже не замечает Кейт.  
Брюнетке остался шаг до победы, до  _сердца Широ_. Чего ты ждешь, Кейт?  
Она останавливается. Совесть? Чувства? Воспоминания. Кейт охватывают воспоминания, когда Лаура была с ней добра, как восхищалась ей, как любила ее, так искренне, так  _искренне_...  
По рукам бьет дрожь. Ее пронзают чувства. Что, если они такие же искренние, как и Лаура?  
Кейт не может сдерживать слез. Давление совести. Почему она такая сердобольная?  
  
Слышится обрывистый вздох.  
  
_— Наконец-то ты пришла! Хоть и недолго не виделись с тобой, но я уже соскучилась. Где ж ты была?_  
  
Лаура светится от счастья. Такая милая девушка.  
  
— Я все утро хотела сказать, что ты классная, Кейт! Если бы я не была бездарностью, я бы пела так же хорошо, как и ты. Ты мой кумир, Кейт, моя  _сестра_...  
  
Кейт глядит на нее и всхлипывает. Она...  
  
— Нет... не могу...  
— Ааа, шучу.  
  
Кейт чувствует холод и нечто острое, проходящее через спину. Боль отдает по всему телу, и девушка валится с ног.  
Кровь не остановить. Ошибки не исправить. Прошлое не изменить.  
  
_— Ты же поняла, что я тоже его люблю? Он может быть так добр лишь со мной. Уж прости, но другого выхода и не было.~_  
  
На лице Лауры маниакальная улыбка, дергающиеся брови, а в руках нож.  
Как она не побоялась его взять? Как она не побоялась так поступить? Как она не побоялась последствий?  
Хотя это уже неважно. Кейт уже неважно, что с ней будет. Она вряд ли сможет дальше двигаться, говорить, видеть, слышать, ощущать...


End file.
